


Forever Life

by Artemisaish



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Gore, M/M, Vampire Family, Vampire Slayer(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemisaish/pseuds/Artemisaish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dengan takdir dan dunia yang berbeda.</p><p>Akankah keabadian mempersatukan mereka? Narusasu vamfic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Halo semua! salam kenal! saya adalah newbie di sini! jadi, diharap maklum dan mohon bantuannya!  
**

 **Forever Life**

 **Part 1**

 **The Beginning**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Mashasi Kishimoto**

 **Genre:**

 **Crime/Romance**

 **Rated:**

 **M for Gore and little physco**

 **Pair:**

 **Narusasu**

 **Minakushi**

 **Nejigaa or Gaaneji?**

 **Itakyuu or Kyuuita?**

 **Sasodei or Deisaso?**

 **Warning:**

 **This fic is Shou-ai menuju Yaoi**

 **So, if you hate just far-far away from this fic! Miss Typo (s)**

 **Bad Words/Kata-kata kasar!**

 **Summary:**

 **Dengan takdir dan dunia yang berbeda.**

 **Akankah keabadian mempersatukan mereka?**

 **Ket.**

 **Dashiokure : Terlambat**

 **Akuma : Iblis**

 **  
**Konoha-Suna, At 11.40 PM 10 Oktober 1993**   
**

"Akhirnya! Akhirnya aku menemukannya!" teriak seorang pria bercadar dengan gembira memandang segel aneh berbentuk bintang yang dikelilingi lingkaran berwarna merah darah yang terukir di tanah di depan sebuah kastil atau lebih tepat disebut reruntuhan kastil karena di sana-sini sudah hancur dimakan usia atau terpaan air hujan, tak terbayangkan berapa usia kastil itu.

"Hah! Itu berkat bantuanku tahu!" kata seorang pria lagi di sampingnya berambut putih sambil memegang sebuah sabit besar yang berlumuran darah. Laki-laki itu menoleh kebelakang, "Terus, kita apakan dia?" tanyanya sambil mengedikkan kepalanya pada sosok mayat yang berlumuran darah dengan tubuh hancur, sungguh mengerikan melihatnya.

"Apa peduliku? Buang saja ke jurang!" kata pria bercadar itu lagi cuek. Pria bercadar itu adalah seorang ilmuwan arkeolog terkenal di Kota Konoha "Sekarang! Kau diam! Aku harus membaca mantra ini!" katanya sambil membolak-balik sebuah buku yang tampak sudah tua dimakan usia dengan huruf-huruf Rune di atasnya, tampaknya hanya pria bercadar itu yang mengerti arti dari huruf Rune itu, karena kalau pria berambut putih itu mengerti maka dia pasti tidak akan mengikuti rencana pria bercadar itu. Buku yang bertuliskan _juuman'okudo_ yang berarti keabadian dengan simbol bintang di kelilingi lingkaran persis yang tergambar di tanah depan mereka dengan versi yang lebih kecil.

"Hm... apakah kamu yakin soal ini?" tanya pria rambut putih ragu-ragu atau sebenarnya ngeri sendiri melihat reruntuhan yang tampak mengerikan di depan mereka, reruntuhan kastil tersebut seperti mengeluarkan sebuah hawa lain, hawa di luar nalar manusia yang di latar belakangi langit kelam.

"Kamu takut?" tanya pria bercadar itu sinis, "Dengar, Hidan! Sudah 15 tahun aku menunggu saat-saat ini. Aku harus membuktikan pada semua ilmuwan brengsek di kota Konoha itu bahwa aku benar dan tidak gila! Kamu tenang saja, aku sudah mengkalkulasi semuanya! Segel itu akan melemah saat semua planet membentuk satu lintasan lurus, kejadian ini hanya terjadi seribu tahun sekali! Aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Jadi, kalau kamu takut! Kamu boleh pergi!" katanya dengan nada mengejek. Hidan terdiam, merenung.

"Baiklah, terserah kamu!" katanya sambil memandang berkeliling tapi yang dilihatnya hanya kegelapan yang lama-lama semakin mencekam, para burung hantu beruhu pelan menambah suasana yang semakin tegang. Mereka berdua sekarang berada di daerah pegunungan terpencil perbatasan antara kota Konoha dengan kota Suna.

"Sekarang kita tunggu sampai tepat tengah malam, lalu kita adakan ritual itu."

"Yah!"

Mereka menunggu diiringi desau angin dan suara-suara yang mengerikan, entah makhluk apa yang mengeluarkan suara seperti itu. Mereka menunggu dalam diam, masing-masing tak tahu apa yang harus di bicarakan.

Tepat pukul 00.00 pria bercadar itu bangkit dan berdiri di depan segel yang berbentuk bintang dengan lingkaran di sekelilingnya. Mengelilingi segel itu dan membaca mantra pada buku tua yang dipegangnya, berulang-ulang. Tentunya dengan bahasa Rune tapi ditranslatekan,

" _Saat langit mencapai batas tertinggi, saat itulah sesuatu akan bangkit dalam naluri para pengalir darah. Tetesan darah akan membangkitkan mereka, capailah dengan pembatasan hati, dan jadilah saksi kehidupan yang hancur penuh darah!"_

" _Datanglah kepadaku,_

 _Langit kelam!_

 _Sambutlah aku_

 _Dengan tetesan darah segar!_

 _Aku adalah keabadian_

 _Akulah sang Akuma!_

 _Dari kegelapan!"_

Setelah membaca mantra tersebut, segel aneh itu tiba-tiba menghilang seperti terisap ke dalam tanah, sesaat hanya kesunyian yang ada, lalu dari dalam reruntuhan beterbangan ribuan kelelawar. Sebagian menabrak Hidan yang sedari tadi hanya diam memandang partnernya membaca mantra, sambil mengumpat dan mengutuk kelelawar itu dia mendekati pria bercadar itu yang berdiri diam memandang ke arah reruntuhan.

"Hei! Kakuzu apakah mantra itu berhasil?" tanyanya tapi yang ditanya hanya terpaku tak bergerak dari tempatnya, "Ada apa denganmu Kakuzu?" ulang Hidan, kali ini dia memegang pundak Kakuzu. Tapi, tetap saja yang di sentuh seperti tidak merasakannya. Matanya melotot memandang sesuatu yang berada di kegelapan, Hidan mengikuti arah pandangan Kakuzu. Sejenak dia tidak dapat melihat apa-apa, hanya kegelapan yang ada! Tapi dia sadar di antara kegelapan itu ada sesuatu yang lebih gelap lagi, hitam pekat, kemudian sesuatu memang muncul dari kegelapan kastil, kegelapan yang paling pekat melebihi pekatnya langit malam. Lalu beberapa makhluk mulai muncul dari kegelapan yang pekat itu, bukan! Tepatnya tujuh manusia kalau mereka masih bisa dibilang manusia! Mereka semua berjubah hitam polos dengan kesan dingin dan angker, wajah yang pucat dan datar nyaris tanpa darah. Mata mereka berwarna merah membara menatap tajam dua orang di depannya.

Seorang perempuan berambut merah dan berkacamata memandang berkeliling dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Dia berbicara dengan suara sedingin es.

"Hei! Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bangun!"

"Aku lapar!" kata laki-laki gendut di bagian kanan.

"Jiroubo! Makanan saja kerjamu!" kata laki-laki berambut oranye di sebelahnya.

"Wajar kan, Juugo! Kita sudah tidur berabad-abad!" sahutnya membela diri.

"Diam kalian semua!" sahut sebuah suara sedingin es yang luar biasa dinginnya sehingga kau akan merasa seperti di tenggelamkan ke danau es juga dengan nada menusuk. Aura kegelapan meyertainya saat dia berjalan, lalu muncullah seorang pria yang astaga! Bertangan enam dengan jubah hitam melambai-lambai di belakangnya. Matanya lebih merah dari darah menatap semua yang di situ dengan pandangan tajam.

"Wah! Ternyata sang pangeran sudah bangun" ujar seorang pria berambut putih dengan gigi setajam hiu.

"Siapa yang telah berani membangunkan kita semua?" tanyanya begitu pandangannya tertumbuk pada sesosok mayat yang berlumuran darah di pinggir jurang.

"Ternyata ada manusia segar disni!" kata seorang pria dengan oh! Kepala dua yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang Hidan dan Kakuzu yang sedari tadi terpaku di tempat melihat kemunculan mereka semua, "Ah, kebetulan sekali! Aku lapar!"

Pria berkepala dua itu mencengkram leher Hidan dan Kakuzu yang sudah keringat dingin.

"Bagaimana tidak lapar! Kita sudah tertidur selama ribuan tahun!" gerutu pria gendut tadi.

"Le-lepas... kan! Ka...mi ya...ng membangunkan kalian!" kata Hidan terbata-bata sedangkan Kakuzu hanya mengangguk saking takutnya.

"Lepaskan mereka, Sakon!" ujar sang pangeran, serta merta pria berkepala dua yang di panggil Sakon menjatuhkan Hidan dan Kakuzu. Mereka berdua gemetaran saking takutnya. Sang pangeran melangkah mendekati Hidan dan Kakuzu.

"To...long, j...ja...ngan sakiti kami!" kata Kakuzu memelas.

"Hm...siapa nama kalian?" tanyanya tanpa mempedulikan mereka.

"Na...ma...saya Kakuz...zu, saya adalah seorang arkeolog di kota Konoha sedangkan dia adalah Hidan yang membantu saya." kata Kakuzu sangat gugup.

"Kalau begitu sekarang katakan alasan mengapa kalian membangunkan kami! Kau tahu kan resikonya? Wahai para pengalir darah!"

"Ah...i..tu, a...nu, saya maksudku ka...mi hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa Vampire itu ada, soalnya tidak ada yang percaya dengan perkataanku malahan aku dibilang sudah gila kalau percaya bahwa vampire itu ada!" jelas Kakuzu, sejenak dia menatap sang Pangeran tapi buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya, dia tidak tahu, tapi rasanya mata sang pangeran ini sanggup membunuhnya.

"Jadi, begitu! Hanya karena alasan itu kalian berdua membangunkan kami para pemuja darah ini! Ini abad keberapa?"

"Ini a...bad ke-20"

"Wah, melegakan! Kita sudah tertidur selama 500 tahun." kata seorang perempuan berambut merah tapi tanpa kacamata, sinis.

"Hebat! Umur kita hampir mencapai 1000 tahun" kata perempuan berkacamata di sebelahnya. Kali ini Hidan dan Kakuzu menatap bersamaan sang Pangeran.

"Kalian tidak menghormati pangeran!" kata Sakon yang masih berdiri dibelakang mereka, mengagetkan mereka berdua, "Apakah kalian tahu bahwa merupakan suatu penghinaan kalau memandang sang pangeran secara langsung?" tanyanya dingin sedangkan yang lainnya mendekat. Sang pangeran mengangguk pada seorang anak buahnya yang seperti hiu.

"Kalian tahu! Tadi, ada sebuah kalimat yang kalian baca saat mengucapkan mantra tadi." katanya tersenyum dingin sambil menampilkan giginya yang bertaring hiu.

"Suigetsu, tak usah berbelit-belit! Langsung saja!" kata laki-laki gendut yang dipanggil Jiroubo tadi kesal. Tapi pria bertaring hiu bernama Suigetsu tidak mempedulikannya.

"Apakah kalian masih mengingatnya?" tanya Suigetsu lagi, Kakuzu dan Hidan hanya menggeleng.

" _'Sambutlah aku dengan tetesan darah segar'_!" ujar seorang laki-laki berambut putih.

"Oh, terima kasih Kimimaroo!" kata Suigetsu tersenyum "Nah! Kalian mengerti?" tentu saja Hidan dan Kakuzu mengerti, muka mereka memucat seperti mayat, bibir mereka bergerak-gerak seakan-akan mengucapkan sesuatu tetapi yang keluar hanya desis tidak jelas.

"Oh, teman-teman! Ayolah! Jangan buang-buang waktu." Kata wanita berambut merah tadi memutar bola matanya, kesal. Suigetsu memang paling suka mempermainkan korbannya terlebih dahulu, membuatnya tidak sabar.

"Terserah kalian lah!" akhirnya Suigetsu menyerah.

"Pangeran, apakah anda mau?" tanya Sakon.

"Hm...simpankan saja bagianku! Aku ingin menemui Juubi dulu!" kata sang pangeran lalu beranjak dari situ kembali ke kegelapan yang pekat yang menelannya. Serentak mereka bertujuh memejamkan mata dan begitu mereka membuka mata, muncullah taring-taring panjang di mulut mereka semua. Mata mereka yang semerah darah berkilat-kilat bengis penuh nafsu.

"To...long! jangan hisap darah kami!" kata Hidan tersendat-sendat, sudah terbayang di depan matanya tujuh vampire kelaparan menghisap darahnya. Dia jadi sangat menyesal telah menyetujui rencana Kakuzu. Perempuan berkacamata tertawa bengis.

" _Dashiokure_!" katanya disambut tawa yang lain. Kemudian terdengarlah jeritan dahsyat seolah ingin merobek langit kelam. Makhluk-makhluk kegelapan itu begitu liar! Mencabik dan menghisap penuh nafsu. Burung-burung malam beterbangan, aktivitas dunia seakan berhenti setelah jeritan itu mereda. Mungkin mereka semua shock dengan kemunculan para perusak dunia.

 **xxxxx**

Berselang beberapa jam setelah kejadian mengerikan di depan kastil itu, sosok-sosok mengerikan itu meninggalkan korban pertama mereka selama 500 tahun ini dengan tawa puas. Tapi, hawa dingin kembali menyelimuti kastil itu, dan luar biasa! Pintu kastil yang besar dan kokoh itu terbuka dengan derit pelan. Lalu muncullah enam orang yang berjubah hitam tapi, kali ini jubah mereka mempunyai corak yang berbeda-beda.

"Huamh! Aku masih ngantuk!" ujar seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik bermata biru langit berjubah hitam dengan corak yang seperti percikan darah berwarna oranye sambil menguap di sambut jitakan dari laki-laki berambut oranye kemerah-merahan di sebelahnya dengan mata merah.

"Bodoh! Kita baru bangun kau sudah ingin tidur lagi? Dasar pemalas!" bentaknya marah.

"Aduh, Kyuubi-nii! Sakit tahu!" katanya sambil memegang kepalanya yang baru saja terkena jitakan.

"Rasakan itu!"

"Aduh, kalian! Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar!" kata suara lembut di belakang mereka, seorang wanita berambut merah seperti darah dengan mata hijau tosca.

"Gomen, Kaasan!"

"Sepertinya, kelompok Zaigokuro *A/N: asal-asalan aja! Tidak usah diambil hati, tapi artinya seh kelompok jahat atau hitam gitu* sudah makan!" kata seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik tapi agak panjangan di samping, memandang dua mayat dengan kondisi menggenaskan. Baju kedua mayat itu robek di sana-sini, tubuh mereka tinggal kulit dan tulang, darah mereka terhisap habis. Mata mayat itu melotot penuh kengerian seakan tidak rela dengan kehidupan yang di renggut paksa dari mereka. Semua langsung terdiam memandang mayat di depannya.

"Heh! Mereka tetap sadis yah!" ujar anak berambut pirang itu.

"Naruto! Kamu tidak boleh lihat!" larang seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan mata berwarna batu jade sambil menutup mata pemuda pirang itu dengan tangannya.

"Argh! Gaara-Nii! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" katanya sambil memberontak.

"Tidak! Kamu masih kecil! Ayo, tutup mata!" sanggah Gaara.

"Aku rasa Gaara benar, un! Ayo, Naruto! Tutup matamu, un." kata seorang cowok berambut pirang panjang memandang cemas ke arah mayat dan Naruto secara bergantian.

"Tapi aku kan vampire! Jadi, tidak masalah kan?"

"Masalah! Sudah, jangan membantah!" sambung Kyuubi kembali menjitak adiknya.

"Sudah! Jangan bertengkar! Gaara, Deidara! Ayo, bawa masuk adikmu!" perintah wanita berambut merah itu.

"Baik! Kaasan!" lalu pemuda berambut merah yang di panggil Gaara itu menyeret adiknya yang masih memberontak diikuti oleh pemuda lainnya berambut pirang panjang dengan mata biru bernama Deidara.

"Kushina, kita harus membereskan mayat ini!" kata laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik agak panjang itu.

"Hm...baiklah! Kyuubi, bantu ayahmu!" perintahnya kepada Kyuubi yang sedari tadi diam saja, "Minato, kita akan tinggal dimana?" tanya Kushina.

"Aku rasa di sini saja! Lagipula kelompok Zaigokuro itu tidak mungkin tinggal di sini kan?" kata Minato, "Sudahlah, Kushina! Tidak apa-apa!" kata Minato begitu melihat rasa khawatir di mata istrinya.

"Kurasa, aku setuju kalau kita tinggal disini!" ujar Kyuubi, "Kastil ini besar sekali! Dan juga kayaknya terpencil" sambungnya sambil melihat sekelilingnya, "Lagipula dengan terucapnya mantra itu seluruh vampire yang ada di dunia pasti sudah bangkit dan di sini kita akan aman." Kushina mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Tapi, pertama-tama! Kita harus cari makan dulu! Aku lapar!" kata Kyuubi.

"Baiklah, sayang! Kita akan mencarinya setelah mengurus mayat-mayat ini."

"Oh, aku harus menemui Hachibi dulu!" kata Minato, "Kalian urus sisanya." Dia lalu berkelebat dan menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam.

Malam telah mencapai batasnya, menyambut hari baru. Hari yang merupakan awal dari semua kejadian ini. Inilah awal dari kehancuran dunia!

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Spoiler Next Chapter...**

 **"Sekarang, kau ikut aku pulang! Cepat!" perintah laki-laki itu kasar sambil menendang pemuda itu. Sang pemuda bangkit dan berjalan terseok-seok dibelakang laki-laki berambut panjang itu. Saat mereka berpapasan anak itu memandang Naruto. Langit Biru bertemu langit kelam.**

 **DEG...**

 **Entah kenapa jantung Naruto berdetak tidak karuan, Vampire memang mempunyai detak jantung kalau sudah meminum darah, sesaat mereka bertatapan tapi anak itu kemudian buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali mengikuti tuannnya. Naruto mengikuti terus pemuda itu sampai dia menghilang di belokan.**

 **xxxxx**

 **Nah, bagaimana?**

 **jelek yah?**

 **gomen minna!  
**

 **~Airu Haruza~**


	2. Meeting

**A/N**

**Akhirnya! Chapter dua! Disini akan muncul Hachibi tapi bentuknya Ai ubah karena psst... Hachibi yang asli gak imut seh *Ditendang Hachibi dan Killer bee* makanya Ai ambil bentuk rubah aja kayak Kyuubi tapi ekornya delapan dan berwarna biru laut.**

**Forever Life**

**Part 2**

**Meeting**

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre:**

**Crime/Romance**

**Rated:**

**M for Gore and little physco**

**Pair:**

**Narusasu**

**Minakushi**

**Nejigaa or Gaaneji?**

**Itakyuu or Kyuuita?**

**Sasodei or Deisaso?**

**Warning:**

**This fic is Shou-ai menuju Yaoi**

**So, if you hate just far-far away from this fic! Miss Typo (s)**

**Bad Words/Kata-kata kasar!**

**Summary:**

**Dengan takdir dan dunia yang berbeda.**

**Akankah keabadian mempersatukan mereka?**

**Konoha city path, 11.30 PM 12 Oktober 1993**

Malam semakin larut, burung-burung hantu terdengar beruhu keras. Seorang pria bermantel tebal merapatkan mantelnya dan berjalan tergesa-gesa seakan-akan di buru sesuatu. Dia menyusuri gang-gang, desau angin mengeretak mengerikan. Pria berambut perak dan berkacamata itu merupakan orang suruhan geng mafia terkenal di kota Konoha tersebut. Dia baru saja habis bertransaksi dengan salah satu klien mereka. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seperti jubah di seret di belakangnya, pria itu menoleh tapi yang dia temukan hanya kekosongan dalam keremangan. Pria itu kembali berjalan dengan sangat cepat.

Jam besar di tengah kota menunjukkan pukul 00.00 tepat tengah malam, rasanya dia telah berjalan lama sekali atau hanya perasaannya saja karena sejenak tadi dia mengira gang-gang itu berubah menjadi seperti labirin yang sulit. Lalu bunyi jubah di seret itu terdengar lagi kali ini dia mengira jumlahnya lebih dari satu, pria itu kembali menoleh dan seperti yang pertama, dia kembali menemukan kekosongan dan kegelapan. Kali ini dia mempercepat langkahnya.

'Lari!' Perintah dari otaknya datang begitu saja. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa sesuatu di belakangnya juga ikut berlari.

'Lari lebih kencang!' kali ini dia lari sangat kencang dan sesuatu di belakangnya juga lebih kencang, tiba-tiba sesuatu berkelebat di samping melewatinya dan berhenti di depan menghadang langkahnya. Tampaklah sosok seorang wanita berambut merah panjang dengan tatapan merah dingin, jubah hitamnya melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Pria berkacamata tersebut langsung terhenti melihat wanita itu, pandangan tajam dari wanita seolah membuatnya terpaku di tempatnya.

"Suigetsu, sudah kubilang! Jangan main-main dengan korban! Buang waktu saja!" kata wanita itu kesal. Sesaat pria itu mengira dirinya yang di ajak bicara tapi dugaannya meleset.

"Maaf, Tayuya! Soalnya, sudah lama sekali aku tidak main-main!" sebuah suara muncul dari belakangnya membuat pria itu terkejut dan menoleh. Dan tampaklah seorang laki-laki bertampang hiu juga dengan pandangan dingin, "Ya, sudah! Kamu boleh menyerang dia sekarang!" mendengar hal ini pria itu memucat yang terlintas di benaknya adalah pembunuhan atas dirinya. Tanpa sadar dia mengenggam pistol yang sejak tadi tersembunyi di balik mantelnya.

"Aku tidak mau!" kata wanita itu menggeleng, "Kamu saja! Aku sedang tidak mood untuk menyerang!"

"Hhh...kamu maunya enak saja yah! Ya sudahlah! Apa boleh buat?" katanya sambil melangkah mendekati pria berkacamata itu.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanya pria berkacamata itu tajam.

Suigetsu menyeringai kecil mendengar pertanyaan itu, " Pengalir darah! Kau mau tahu apa mau kami?"

"Apa? Siapa yang kalian panggil pengalir darah? Apa maksud dari semua ini?" tanyanya bingung, pertanyaan ini membuat Tayuya tertawa, jenis tertawa yang mengingatkan tentang kesendirian dalam kegelapan membuat bulu kuduk pria berkacamata itu berdiri.

"Dengar! Kau itu adalah pengalir darah!" tunjuk Tayuya setelah tawanya reda, "Tapi, bolehkah aku tahu namamu terlebih dahulu?"

"Untuk apa kau bertanya namaku?" tanya pria itu menantang.

"Yah, soalnya kami mencoba sopan santun terhadap calon korban kami. Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian!" kata pria itu jengkel lalu beranjak dari situ hendak pergi tapi di hadang oleh wanita cantik itu, kali ini matanya merah membara dan taring panjang mulai muncul di mulutnya membuat pria itu mundur kaget lalu terjatuh lemas di tanah.

"Kk...kau ti...dak mung...kin!" serunya tersendat.

"Sebut namamu sekarang?" tanya Tayuya lagi lebih keras.

"Ya...kushi Kabu...to" katanya pelan saking takutnya.

"Nah! Begitu, Suigetsu! Sekarang kamu bunuh dia saja! Aku suah lapar!"

" _Oh, as you wish my lady!_ " kata Suigetsu sambil membungkuk hormat ke arah Tayuya yang mendengus melihatnya. Suigetsu melangkah pelan ke arah Yakushi Kabuto yang terduduk diam tak bergerak, tampaknya shock sekali! Suigetsu melangkah semakin dekat hampir menyentuh Kabuto dan...

DORR!

Suara tembakan menggema di gang tersebut, Kabuto berdiri memegang tembakan di tangan kanannya yang gemetaran. Suigetsu terdorong kebelakang, jubah depannya berlubang tapi tembakan itu tidak melukainya sama sekali, Tayuya berdecak kesal melihat ini.

"Ck, menyebalkan sekali! Biar aku saja!" katanya sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam jubah lalu menarik sebuah seruling bambu "Pengalir darah! Dengarkan baik-baik melodiku!" dia lalu mulai meniup seruling bambu itu dan memainkan sebuah lagu aneh yang membuat aliran darah jadi kacau dan pikiran tidak terfokus. Kabuto hanya terdiam, matanya tidak fokus, dia terbuai oleh melodi seruling aneh itu. Tayuya mengedikkan kepalanya memberi tanda kepada Suigetsu. Dan kemudian yang terdengar malam itu hanya lengkingan dahsyat menggetarkan bulu roma. Yah, satu lagi korban keganasan dari awal berkuasanya kegelapan.

**xxxxx**

"Kaasan! Aku mau keluar dulu!" kata Naruto seraya minta izin pada wanita berambut merah yang sedang duduk di beranda sambil menikmati angin malam, Namikaze Kushina.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Hanya jalan-jalan! Malas di rumah terus!"

"Hm...Boleh saja! Tapi..."

Seorang pemuda berambut merah maroon muncul di pintu, "Aku akan menemaninya, Kaasan!"

"Hah! Aku tidak mau! Gaa-nii, aku kan bukan anak kecil!" tolak Naruto.

"Wah, sayang sekali! Pilihannya hanya itu atau kamu tidak boleh keluar!" kata Gaara tenang sedangkan Naruto merenggut kesal.

"Baiklah, terserah Gaa-nii!"

Mereka berdua lalu berkelebat menuju kota terdekat, kota Konoha. Banyak sekali orang lalu lalang padahal hari sudah mulai larut tapi aktivitas dalam salah satu kota metropolis itu belum terhenti sama sekali. Dua vampire itu sibuk memperhatikan aktivitas dalam kota itu.

"Wah, ternyata beda sekali dengan abad 17 yah?" seru Naruto kagum sambil memandang kiri kanannya yang gemerlapan, "Dan tentu saja banyak darah yang menarik!"

"Diam! Jangan bicarakan itu di sini!" kata Gaara "Dan kenapa sekarang orang-orang melihat kita?"

"Entahlah, apa ada yang salah yah?" tanya Naruto balik karena sekarang orang-orang mulai menatap curiga mereka berdua, sesaat kemudian Gaara menyadari sesuatu.

"Bodoh, pakaian kita beda dengan mereka! Ini kan abad 20 sedangkan kita berasal dari abad 17! Tentu saja mereka heran dengan pakaian kita ini!" Naruto manggut-manggut.

"Kita jalan terus saja! Aku tidak tahu apa yang di gunakan para manusia itu untuk menukar barang! Kalau ada yang bertanya bilang saja kita anggota opera."

"Baiklah, tapi di sini menarik sekali! Gaa-nii, aku lapar!" kata Naruto dan tanpa sadar muncul sepasang taring di mulutnya, melihat hal ini Gaara cepat menutup mulut adiknya itu sebelum taring itu di lihat orang banyak.

"Bodoh! Tahan dirimu! Nanti kita cari makanan! Lagipula, kau baru saja makan tadi!" kata Gaara.

"Mmhp...mmhp" gumam Naruto tidak jelas karena mulutnya masih di tutup oleh Gaara. Tiba-tiba Naruto melepaskan tangan Gaara dengan kasar, dia mengendus sekelilingnya.

"Gaa-nii...bau ini..." kata Naruto gugup masih mengendus sekelilingnya.

"Iya, aku tahu! Tahan dirimu Naruto!" kata Gaara sambil memegang lengan Naruto yang sudah gemetar. Sebenarnya dia juga mencium bau yang mengundang itu dan sudah tidak tahan lagi tapi, gawat kalau meyerang di sini, 'Sial bau darah ini! Kenapa harus sekarang? Siapa yang mempunyai bau darah ini?' gumam Gaara sambil memandang sekelilingnya, mengamati dengan teliti. Tiba-tiba dari belakang mereka terdengar sebuah bentakan kasar.

"Dasar! Pemuda kurang ajar! Apa yang kau lakukan pada bajuku, hah?" bentak suara keras di belakang kedua vampire itu. Naruto dan Gaara menoleh dan melihat seorang pemuda yang di pukul oleh seorang laki-laki berambut panjang hitam dan bermata seperti ular. Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu mengaduh kesakitan, mukanya yang pucat tampak lebam biru. "Kau tahu! Harga baju ini tidak seharga gajimu, brengsek!" bentaknya sambil terus memukul pemuda itu, bajunya robek-robek penuh luka.

"Gaa-nii, jangan-jangan pemuda itu..." kata Naruto masih gemetar tapi kali dia menekap mulutnya, Gaara hanya mengangguk.

"Maaf, tuan!" kata pemuda itu pelan sehingga hampir tidak terdengar.

"Maaf?" katanya sinis "Tidak ada maaf bagimu, anak brengsek!" dia kembali memukuli pemuda itu tanpa henti, kali ini dia menggunakan cambuk yang tersembunyi di balik mantelnya, "Kau harus melakukan 'itu' malam ini sebagai gantinya!"

Melihat pemandangan ini ekspresi Naruto mengeras, dia ingin menghampiri mereka berdua, tampaknya pemuda itu sepantaran dengan Naruto tapi, tentu saja berbeda umur akan tetapi langsung di halangi Gaara.

"Kita tidak boleh ikut campur urusan manusia, Naruto!" kata Gaara yang juga memandangi kejadian di depannya.

"Tapi, Gaa-nii dia..."

"Aku tahu," potong Gaara, "Terlalu sadis! Bahkan sangat sadis! Tapi, tetap saja kita tidak boleh mencampuri urusan manusia." Naruto menunduk memandang tanah, dia tidak sanggup memandang pemandangan sadis yang masih berlangsung di hadapannya. Jeritan dan keluhan pemuda itu lama kelamaan makin menyayat hati. Walaupun dia adalah keluarga vampire, tapi mereka tidak pernah sampai membunuh korban mereka. Lagipula, mereka adalah kelompok Jintoku (A/N: ini juga asal-asalan aja! Tapi, kalau mau diartiin seh artinya kelompok baik gitu). Tidak akan pernah menyiksa makhluk yang lebih lemah dari mereka.

"Sekarang, kau ikut aku pulang! Cepat!" perintah laki-laki itu kasar sambil menendang pemuda itu. Sang pemuda bangkit dan berjalan terseok-seok di belakang laki-laki berambut panjang itu. Saat mereka berpapasan pemuda itu memandang Naruto. Langit Biru bertemu langit kelam.

DEG...

Entah kenapa jantung Naruto berdetak tidak karuan, vampire memang mempunyai detak jantung kalau sudah meminum darah, sesaat mereka bertatapan tapi pemuda itu kemudian buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali mengikuti tuannnya. Naruto mengikuti terus pemuda itu sampai dia menghilang di tikungan.

"Naruto, ayo pergi!" kata Gaara sambil menarik lengan Naruto hingga membuat Naruto tersadar.

"Wah, Orochimaru-sama tetap sadis yah? Kasihan anak itu!" seru seseorang kepada teman sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Gaa-nii, kita pulang!" kata Naruto datar lalu melesat meninggalkan Gaara di belakangnya, lalu Gaara pun melesat meninggalkan kota yang masih di penuhi hiruk pikuk suasana malam.

**xxxxx**

"Dengar! Sepertinya, kelompok Zaigokuro mulai beraksi dikota." Kata Kyuubi sambil memegang cangkir berisi darah di tangannya. Darah yang mereka dapat dari hasil buruan Kyuubi, Minato dan Deidara, itu adalah darah binatang.

Pagi ini mereka duduk di ruang keluarga dalam kastil, setelah kemarin mereka semua memperbaiki bagian kastil yang sudah rusak atau runtuh. Sekarang kastil itu sudah bagus. Naruto bangun dan langsung mengambil cangkir yang berisi darah di meja.

"Hei! Itu punyaku!" seru Kyuubi marah.

"Haus!" kata Naruto cuek, lalu berjalan menuju jendela yang di terangi sinar matahari "Ah, hangatnya!" katanya sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya. Satu lagi fakta tentang vampire, mereka tidak takut dengan sinar matahari atau terbakar karenanya. Mereka hanya melemah dan akan pucat kalau berada di bawah matahari lebih lama.

"Naruto, jangan berada di situ nanti kamu bisa lemah!" larang Deidara.

"Ohayou, minna!" kata Minato yang baru bangun.

"Ah, ohayou tousan!" kata Deidara, Gaara, Kyuubi dan Naruto berbarengan.

"Ohayou, sayang" kata Kushina lalu mengecup pipi suaminya.

"Ohayou..." seru suara kecil dari balik punggung Minato, lalu muncullah seekor rubah berwarna biru laut dengan ekor delapan bermata merah gelap.

"Hachibi! Ohayou!" seru Naruto lalu langsung menggendong Hachibi di tangannya. Hachibi adalah seekor bijuu, di dunia ini hanya ada dua bijuu yaitu Hachibi dan Juubi. Hachibi bijuu kelompok Jintoku dan Juubi adalah bijuu kelompok Zaigokuro.

"Aku dengar tadi! Kelompok Zaigokuro mulai menyerang kota, apa itu benar?" tanya Minato.

"Iya," kata Kyuubi sambil mengambil koran dan memberikan pada ayahnya, "Mereka menyerang semalam di kota Konoha!"

"Hah? Semalam?" tanya Naruto kaget sambil memandang Gaara, "Kami berada di kota itu semalam."

"Naruto, Gaara jangan pernah ke kota malam-malam apalagi hanya kalian berdua!" kata Minato setelah selesai membaca koran itu dengan nada sedikit mengancam.

"Bagaimana kalian tahu bahwa yang menyerang itu kelompok Zaigokuro?" tanya Naruto.

"Oh, dengar ini Naruto" kata Deidara _"Telah ditemukan sesosok mayat di sebuah gang dekat persimpangan jalan Kuraitane. Mayat itu di temukan dengan kondisi darah habis dan dibuang ketempat sampah di dekat gang itu, belum ada identitas yang jelas dari mayat itu dikarenakan kondisinya yang menggenakan. Para dokter masih menduga-duga soal penyebab kematiannya karena semuanya bingung apa yang menyebabkan orang dapat kehabisan darah dalam waktu singkat."_ kata Deidara mengakhirinya.

"Jelas? Kondisi mayat itu sama dengan yang kita temukan di depan kastil tiga hari yang lalu." kata Gaara.

"Jadi, ini korban kedua mereka?"

"Entahlah, mungkin korban mereka sudah puluhan sekarang mengingat mereka suka sekali dengan darah dan ketakutan di tambah lagi sang pangeran mereka pasti telah membangunkan Juubi yang juga suka sekali dengan darah." kata Minato.

"Tapi, bukankah Hachibi juga peminum darah?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Memang aku peminum darah! Tapi, Juubi adalah yoku yaitu makhluk rakus darah, dan aku tidak!" kata Hachibi, Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Pasti setelah ini banyak korban berjatuhan! Kalian harus mendapatkan 'mate' sebelum itu terjadi!" tegas Minato membuat yang lainnya kaget.

"'mate'? tapi, tousan..." kata Deidara.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, dengar 'mate' itu sangat berguna bagi makhluk seperti kita. Itu untuk mengontrol rasa haus kita akan darah." kata Minato sambil memandang istrinya yang tersenyum. 'mate' adalah manusia yang bersedia menemani vampire seumur hidupnya artinya sang manusia itu menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya pada sang vampire termasuk darahnya. Akan tetapi 'mate' juga sangat berguna karena dengan begitu sang vampire tidak akan meminum darah yang lain selain darah 'mate'nya itu.

"Jadi, kita juga harus mencari 'mate'?" tanya Kyuubi memastikan.

"Tapi, tousan... mencari 'mate' itu tidak gampang! Harus ada pengorbanan! Dan entah apa yang akan kukorbankan nanti?" kata Deidara seperti bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Untuk mendapatkan 'mate' memang sulit karena di perlukan pengorbanan yang akan mengubah kehidupan itulah makanya kelompok Zaigokuro tidak memiliki 'mate' sama sekali. Menurut mereka, untuk apa susah-susah mencari 'mate' kalau bisa membunuh sepuas-puasnya.

"Untuk mendapatkan 'mate' yang cocok! Kalian harus rasakan dengan perasaan kalian masing-masing! Aku juga tidak tahu caranya karena setiap vampire mempunyai caranya masing-masing." jelas Minato.

Naruto langsung tersentak mendengar perkataan ayahnya itu, dia ingat tadi malam jantungnya berdegup aneh saat memandang mata pemuda remaja itu. 'mungkinkah...' pikirannya kembali melayang pada pemuda berambut hitam raven itu. Matanya yang tajam seperti elang, walaupun dia di siksa seperti itu tapi tidak mengubah sinar matanya. Sinar matanya tetap tajam dan dingin, dan oh, Naruto baru ingat mata itu tanpa airmata sama sekali padahal dia di siksa dengan kejam. Mau tak mau dia jadi kagum dengan pemuda itu, ingin rasanya dia bertemu kembali dengan langit kelam kepunyaan pemuda itu. Entah kenapa hanya dengan memikirkan langit kelam kepunyaan pemuda itu jantungnya langsung berdegup kencang, Naruto tersenyum.

"Ada apa Naruto? Kok kamu tersenyum?" tanya Deidara heran melihat adiknya yang sedari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Tousan, Kaasan, Aniki!" kata Naruto masih dengan senyum di wajahnya, "Aku rasa aku sudah menemukan 'mate'ku!" kata Naruto mantap.

**To Be Continued...**

**Spoiler Next Chapter...**

**"Oh, begitu! Dua hari lagi kalian harus siap! Karena misi ini berhubungan dengan publik! Kalian harus menunjukkan diri ke hadapan publik!" tegas pria itu dingin.**

**"Kami bersedia, pangeran!" jawab mereka bersamaan.**

**"Sekarang misi kita adalah cari dan temukan semua manusia yang berdarah 'rinji' yang ada dimuka bumi! Lalu bawakan padaku!" katanya.**

**"Baik, pangeran!"**

**"Satu lagi! Kalian kuperbolehkan menunjukkan diri didepan umum dan membunuh sesuka hati kalian!" perintahnya.**

**xxxxx**

**Oke, chapter 2 sudah selesai!**

**Maaf, agak telat!**

**Selanjutnya, saya mau minta izin dulu!**

**Berhubung ujian semester sebentar lagi! Saya mau minta izin hiatus untuk sementara karena pasti sebentar lagi sibuk!**

**Setelah ulangan pasti akan saya update chap 3nya!**

**Nah**

**Review!**

**Minna-san!**

**~Airu Haruza~**


	3. Mate

**Forever Life**

**Part 2**

**Meeting**

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre:**

**Crime/Romance**

**Rated:**

**M for Gore and little physco**

**Pair:**

**Narusasu**

**Minakushi**

**Nejigaa or Gaaneji?**

**Itakyuu or Kyuuita?**

**Sasodei or Deisaso?**

**Warning:**

**This fic is Shou-ai menuju Yaoi**

**So, if you hate just far-far away from this fic! Miss Typo (s)**

**Bad Words/Kata-kata kasar!**

**Summary:**

**Dengan takdir dan dunia yang berbeda.**

**Akankah keabadian mempersatukan mereka?**

**Konoha city path, 11.30 PM 12 Oktober 1993**

Malam semakin larut, burung-burung hantu terdengar beruhu keras. Seorang pria bermantel tebal merapatkan mantelnya dan berjalan tergesa-gesa seakan-akan di buru sesuatu. Dia menyusuri gang-gang, desau angin mengeretak mengerikan. Pria berambut perak dan berkacamata itu merupakan orang suruhan geng mafia terkenal di kota Konoha tersebut. Dia baru saja habis bertransaksi dengan salah satu klien mereka. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seperti jubah di seret di belakangnya, pria itu menoleh tapi yang dia temukan hanya kekosongan dalam keremangan. Pria itu kembali berjalan dengan sangat cepat.

Jam besar di tengah kota menunjukkan pukul 00.00 tepat tengah malam, rasanya dia telah berjalan lama sekali atau hanya perasaannya saja karena sejenak tadi dia mengira gang-gang itu berubah menjadi seperti labirin yang sulit. Lalu bunyi jubah di seret itu terdengar lagi kali ini dia mengira jumlahnya lebih dari satu, pria itu kembali menoleh dan seperti yang pertama, dia kembali menemukan kekosongan dan kegelapan. Kali ini dia mempercepat langkahnya.

'Lari!' Perintah dari otaknya datang begitu saja. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa sesuatu di belakangnya juga ikut berlari.

'Lari lebih kencang!' kali ini dia lari sangat kencang dan sesuatu di belakangnya juga lebih kencang, tiba-tiba sesuatu berkelebat di samping melewatinya dan berhenti di depan menghadang langkahnya. Tampaklah sosok seorang wanita berambut merah panjang dengan tatapan merah dingin, jubah hitamnya melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Pria berkacamata tersebut langsung terhenti melihat wanita itu, pandangan tajam dari wanita seolah membuatnya terpaku di tempatnya.

"Suigetsu, sudah kubilang! Jangan main-main dengan korban! Buang waktu saja!" kata wanita itu kesal. Sesaat pria itu mengira dirinya yang di ajak bicara tapi dugaannya meleset.

"Maaf, Tayuya! Soalnya, sudah lama sekali aku tidak main-main!" sebuah suara muncul dari belakangnya membuat pria itu terkejut dan menoleh. Dan tampaklah seorang laki-laki bertampang hiu juga dengan pandangan dingin, "Ya, sudah! Kamu boleh menyerang dia sekarang!" mendengar hal ini pria itu memucat yang terlintas di benaknya adalah pembunuhan atas dirinya. Tanpa sadar dia mengenggam pistol yang sejak tadi tersembunyi di balik mantelnya.

"Aku tidak mau!" kata wanita itu menggeleng, "Kamu saja! Aku sedang tidak mood untuk menyerang!"

"Hhh...kamu maunya enak saja yah! Ya sudahlah! Apa boleh buat?" katanya sambil melangkah mendekati pria berkacamata itu.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanya pria berkacamata itu tajam.

Suigetsu menyeringai kecil mendengar pertanyaan itu, " Pengalir darah! Kau mau tahu apa mau kami?"

"Apa? Siapa yang kalian panggil pengalir darah? Apa maksud dari semua ini?" tanyanya bingung, pertanyaan ini membuat Tayuya tertawa, jenis tertawa yang mengingatkan tentang kesendirian dalam kegelapan membuat bulu kuduk pria berkacamata itu berdiri.

"Dengar! Kau itu adalah pengalir darah!" tunjuk Tayuya setelah tawanya reda, "Tapi, bolehkah aku tahu namamu terlebih dahulu?"

"Untuk apa kau bertanya namaku?" tanya pria itu menantang.

"Yah, soalnya kami mencoba sopan santun terhadap calon korban kami. Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian!" kata pria itu jengkel lalu beranjak dari situ hendak pergi tapi di hadang oleh wanita cantik itu, kali ini matanya merah membara dan taring panjang mulai muncul di mulutnya membuat pria itu mundur kaget lalu terjatuh lemas di tanah.

"Kk...kau ti...dak mung...kin!" serunya tersendat.

"Sebut namamu sekarang?" tanya Tayuya lagi lebih keras.

"Ya...kushi Kabu...to" katanya pelan saking takutnya.

"Nah! Begitu, Suigetsu! Sekarang kamu bunuh dia saja! Aku suah lapar!"

" _Oh, as you wish my lady!_ " kata Suigetsu sambil membungkuk hormat ke arah Tayuya yang mendengus melihatnya. Suigetsu melangkah pelan ke arah Yakushi Kabuto yang terduduk diam tak bergerak, tampaknya shock sekali! Suigetsu melangkah semakin dekat hampir menyentuh Kabuto dan...

DORR!

Suara tembakan menggema di gang tersebut, Kabuto berdiri memegang tembakan di tangan kanannya yang gemetaran. Suigetsu terdorong kebelakang, jubah depannya berlubang tapi tembakan itu tidak melukainya sama sekali, Tayuya berdecak kesal melihat ini.

"Ck, menyebalkan sekali! Biar aku saja!" katanya sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam jubah lalu menarik sebuah seruling bambu "Pengalir darah! Dengarkan baik-baik melodiku!" dia lalu mulai meniup seruling bambu itu dan memainkan sebuah lagu aneh yang membuat aliran darah jadi kacau dan pikiran tidak terfokus. Kabuto hanya terdiam, matanya tidak fokus, dia terbuai oleh melodi seruling aneh itu. Tayuya mengedikkan kepalanya memberi tanda kepada Suigetsu. Dan kemudian yang terdengar malam itu hanya lengkingan dahsyat menggetarkan bulu roma. Yah, satu lagi korban keganasan dari awal berkuasanya kegelapan.

**xxxxx**

"Kaasan! Aku mau keluar dulu!" kata Naruto seraya minta izin pada wanita berambut merah yang sedang duduk di beranda sambil menikmati angin malam, Namikaze Kushina.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Hanya jalan-jalan! Malas di rumah terus!"

"Hm...Boleh saja! Tapi..."

Seorang pemuda berambut merah maroon muncul di pintu, "Aku akan menemaninya, Kaasan!"

"Hah! Aku tidak mau! Gaa-nii, aku kan bukan anak kecil!" tolak Naruto.

"Wah, sayang sekali! Pilihannya hanya itu atau kamu tidak boleh keluar!" kata Gaara tenang sedangkan Naruto merenggut kesal.

"Baiklah, terserah Gaa-nii!"

Mereka berdua lalu berkelebat menuju kota terdekat, kota Konoha. Banyak sekali orang lalu lalang padahal hari sudah mulai larut tapi aktivitas dalam salah satu kota metropolis itu belum terhenti sama sekali. Dua vampire itu sibuk memperhatikan aktivitas dalam kota itu.

"Wah, ternyata beda sekali dengan abad 17 yah?" seru Naruto kagum sambil memandang kiri kanannya yang gemerlapan, "Dan tentu saja banyak darah yang menarik!"

"Diam! Jangan bicarakan itu di sini!" kata Gaara "Dan kenapa sekarang orang-orang melihat kita?"

"Entahlah, apa ada yang salah yah?" tanya Naruto balik karena sekarang orang-orang mulai menatap curiga mereka berdua, sesaat kemudian Gaara menyadari sesuatu.

"Bodoh, pakaian kita beda dengan mereka! Ini kan abad 20 sedangkan kita berasal dari abad 17! Tentu saja mereka heran dengan pakaian kita ini!" Naruto manggut-manggut.

"Kita jalan terus saja! Aku tidak tahu apa yang di gunakan para manusia itu untuk menukar barang! Kalau ada yang bertanya bilang saja kita anggota opera."

"Baiklah, tapi di sini menarik sekali! Gaa-nii, aku lapar!" kata Naruto dan tanpa sadar muncul sepasang taring di mulutnya, melihat hal ini Gaara cepat menutup mulut adiknya itu sebelum taring itu di lihat orang banyak.

"Bodoh! Tahan dirimu! Nanti kita cari makanan! Lagipula, kau baru saja makan tadi!" kata Gaara.

"Mmhp...mmhp" gumam Naruto tidak jelas karena mulutnya masih di tutup oleh Gaara. Tiba-tiba Naruto melepaskan tangan Gaara dengan kasar, dia mengendus sekelilingnya.

"Gaa-nii...bau ini..." kata Naruto gugup masih mengendus sekelilingnya.

"Iya, aku tahu! Tahan dirimu Naruto!" kata Gaara sambil memegang lengan Naruto yang sudah gemetar. Sebenarnya dia juga mencium bau yang mengundang itu dan sudah tidak tahan lagi tapi, gawat kalau meyerang di sini, 'Sial bau darah ini! Kenapa harus sekarang? Siapa yang mempunyai bau darah ini?' gumam Gaara sambil memandang sekelilingnya, mengamati dengan teliti. Tiba-tiba dari belakang mereka terdengar sebuah bentakan kasar.

"Dasar! Pemuda kurang ajar! Apa yang kau lakukan pada bajuku, hah?" bentak suara keras di belakang kedua vampire itu. Naruto dan Gaara menoleh dan melihat seorang pemuda yang di pukul oleh seorang laki-laki berambut panjang hitam dan bermata seperti ular. Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu mengaduh kesakitan, mukanya yang pucat tampak lebam biru. "Kau tahu! Harga baju ini tidak seharga gajimu, brengsek!" bentaknya sambil terus memukul pemuda itu, bajunya robek-robek penuh luka.

"Gaa-nii, jangan-jangan pemuda itu..." kata Naruto masih gemetar tapi kali dia menekap mulutnya, Gaara hanya mengangguk.

"Maaf, tuan!" kata pemuda itu pelan sehingga hampir tidak terdengar.

"Maaf?" katanya sinis "Tidak ada maaf bagimu, anak brengsek!" dia kembali memukuli pemuda itu tanpa henti, kali ini dia menggunakan cambuk yang tersembunyi di balik mantelnya, "Kau harus melakukan 'itu' malam ini sebagai gantinya!"

Melihat pemandangan ini ekspresi Naruto mengeras, dia ingin menghampiri mereka berdua, tampaknya pemuda itu sepantaran dengan Naruto tapi, tentu saja berbeda umur akan tetapi langsung di halangi Gaara.

"Kita tidak boleh ikut campur urusan manusia, Naruto!" kata Gaara yang juga memandangi kejadian di depannya.

"Tapi, Gaa-nii dia..."

"Aku tahu," potong Gaara, "Terlalu sadis! Bahkan sangat sadis! Tapi, tetap saja kita tidak boleh mencampuri urusan manusia." Naruto menunduk memandang tanah, dia tidak sanggup memandang pemandangan sadis yang masih berlangsung di hadapannya. Jeritan dan keluhan pemuda itu lama kelamaan makin menyayat hati. Walaupun dia adalah keluarga vampire, tapi mereka tidak pernah sampai membunuh korban mereka. Lagipula, mereka adalah kelompok Jintoku (A/N: ini juga asal-asalan aja! Tapi, kalau mau diartiin seh artinya kelompok baik gitu). Tidak akan pernah menyiksa makhluk yang lebih lemah dari mereka.

"Sekarang, kau ikut aku pulang! Cepat!" perintah laki-laki itu kasar sambil menendang pemuda itu. Sang pemuda bangkit dan berjalan terseok-seok di belakang laki-laki berambut panjang itu. Saat mereka berpapasan pemuda itu memandang Naruto. Langit Biru bertemu langit kelam.

DEG...

Entah kenapa jantung Naruto berdetak tidak karuan, vampire memang mempunyai detak jantung kalau sudah meminum darah, sesaat mereka bertatapan tapi pemuda itu kemudian buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali mengikuti tuannnya. Naruto mengikuti terus pemuda itu sampai dia menghilang di tikungan.

"Naruto, ayo pergi!" kata Gaara sambil menarik lengan Naruto hingga membuat Naruto tersadar.

"Wah, Orochimaru-sama tetap sadis yah? Kasihan anak itu!" seru seseorang kepada teman sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Gaa-nii, kita pulang!" kata Naruto datar lalu melesat meninggalkan Gaara di belakangnya, lalu Gaara pun melesat meninggalkan kota yang masih di penuhi hiruk pikuk suasana malam.

**xxxxx**

"Dengar! Sepertinya, kelompok Zaigokuro mulai beraksi dikota." Kata Kyuubi sambil memegang cangkir berisi darah di tangannya. Darah yang mereka dapat dari hasil buruan Kyuubi, Minato dan Deidara, itu adalah darah binatang.

Pagi ini mereka duduk di ruang keluarga dalam kastil, setelah kemarin mereka semua memperbaiki bagian kastil yang sudah rusak atau runtuh. Sekarang kastil itu sudah bagus. Naruto bangun dan langsung mengambil cangkir yang berisi darah di meja.

"Hei! Itu punyaku!" seru Kyuubi marah.

"Haus!" kata Naruto cuek, lalu berjalan menuju jendela yang di terangi sinar matahari "Ah, hangatnya!" katanya sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya. Satu lagi fakta tentang vampire, mereka tidak takut dengan sinar matahari atau terbakar karenanya. Mereka hanya melemah dan akan pucat kalau berada di bawah matahari lebih lama.

"Naruto, jangan berada di situ nanti kamu bisa lemah!" larang Deidara.

"Ohayou, minna!" kata Minato yang baru bangun.

"Ah, ohayou tousan!" kata Deidara, Gaara, Kyuubi dan Naruto berbarengan.

"Ohayou, sayang" kata Kushina lalu mengecup pipi suaminya.

"Ohayou..." seru suara kecil dari balik punggung Minato, lalu muncullah seekor rubah berwarna biru laut dengan ekor delapan bermata merah gelap.

"Hachibi! Ohayou!" seru Naruto lalu langsung menggendong Hachibi di tangannya. Hachibi adalah seekor bijuu, di dunia ini hanya ada dua bijuu yaitu Hachibi dan Juubi. Hachibi bijuu kelompok Jintoku dan Juubi adalah bijuu kelompok Zaigokuro.

"Aku dengar tadi! Kelompok Zaigokuro mulai menyerang kota, apa itu benar?" tanya Minato.

"Iya," kata Kyuubi sambil mengambil koran dan memberikan pada ayahnya, "Mereka menyerang semalam di kota Konoha!"

"Hah? Semalam?" tanya Naruto kaget sambil memandang Gaara, "Kami berada di kota itu semalam."

"Naruto, Gaara jangan pernah ke kota malam-malam apalagi hanya kalian berdua!" kata Minato setelah selesai membaca koran itu dengan nada sedikit mengancam.

"Bagaimana kalian tahu bahwa yang menyerang itu kelompok Zaigokuro?" tanya Naruto.

"Oh, dengar ini Naruto" kata Deidara _"Telah ditemukan sesosok mayat di sebuah gang dekat persimpangan jalan Kuraitane. Mayat itu di temukan dengan kondisi darah habis dan dibuang ketempat sampah di dekat gang itu, belum ada identitas yang jelas dari mayat itu dikarenakan kondisinya yang menggenakan. Para dokter masih menduga-duga soal penyebab kematiannya karena semuanya bingung apa yang menyebabkan orang dapat kehabisan darah dalam waktu singkat."_ kata Deidara mengakhirinya.

"Jelas? Kondisi mayat itu sama dengan yang kita temukan di depan kastil tiga hari yang lalu." kata Gaara.

"Jadi, ini korban kedua mereka?"

"Entahlah, mungkin korban mereka sudah puluhan sekarang mengingat mereka suka sekali dengan darah dan ketakutan di tambah lagi sang pangeran mereka pasti telah membangunkan Juubi yang juga suka sekali dengan darah." kata Minato.

"Tapi, bukankah Hachibi juga peminum darah?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Memang aku peminum darah! Tapi, Juubi adalah yoku yaitu makhluk rakus darah, dan aku tidak!" kata Hachibi, Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Pasti setelah ini banyak korban berjatuhan! Kalian harus mendapatkan 'mate' sebelum itu terjadi!" tegas Minato membuat yang lainnya kaget.

"'mate'? tapi, tousan..." kata Deidara.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, dengar 'mate' itu sangat berguna bagi makhluk seperti kita. Itu untuk mengontrol rasa haus kita akan darah." kata Minato sambil memandang istrinya yang tersenyum. 'mate' adalah manusia yang bersedia menemani vampire seumur hidupnya artinya sang manusia itu menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya pada sang vampire termasuk darahnya. Akan tetapi 'mate' juga sangat berguna karena dengan begitu sang vampire tidak akan meminum darah yang lain selain darah 'mate'nya itu.

"Jadi, kita juga harus mencari 'mate'?" tanya Kyuubi memastikan.

"Tapi, tousan... mencari 'mate' itu tidak gampang! Harus ada pengorbanan! Dan entah apa yang akan kukorbankan nanti?" kata Deidara seperti bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Untuk mendapatkan 'mate' memang sulit karena di perlukan pengorbanan yang akan mengubah kehidupan itulah makanya kelompok Zaigokuro tidak memiliki 'mate' sama sekali. Menurut mereka, untuk apa susah-susah mencari 'mate' kalau bisa membunuh sepuas-puasnya.

"Untuk mendapatkan 'mate' yang cocok! Kalian harus rasakan dengan perasaan kalian masing-masing! Aku juga tidak tahu caranya karena setiap vampire mempunyai caranya masing-masing." jelas Minato.

Naruto langsung tersentak mendengar perkataan ayahnya itu, dia ingat tadi malam jantungnya berdegup aneh saat memandang mata pemuda remaja itu. 'mungkinkah...' pikirannya kembali melayang pada pemuda berambut hitam raven itu. Matanya yang tajam seperti elang, walaupun dia di siksa seperti itu tapi tidak mengubah sinar matanya. Sinar matanya tetap tajam dan dingin, dan oh, Naruto baru ingat mata itu tanpa airmata sama sekali padahal dia di siksa dengan kejam. Mau tak mau dia jadi kagum dengan pemuda itu, ingin rasanya dia bertemu kembali dengan langit kelam kepunyaan pemuda itu. Entah kenapa hanya dengan memikirkan langit kelam kepunyaan pemuda itu jantungnya langsung berdegup kencang, Naruto tersenyum.

"Ada apa Naruto? Kok kamu tersenyum?" tanya Deidara heran melihat adiknya yang sedari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Tousan, Kaasan, Aniki!" kata Naruto masih dengan senyum di wajahnya, "Aku rasa aku sudah menemukan 'mate'ku!" kata Naruto mantap.

**To Be Continued...**

**Spoiler Next Chapter...**

**"Oh, begitu! Dua hari lagi kalian harus siap! Karena misi ini berhubungan dengan publik! Kalian harus menunjukkan diri ke hadapan publik!" tegas pria itu dingin.**

**"Kami bersedia, pangeran!" jawab mereka bersamaan.**

**"Sekarang misi kita adalah cari dan temukan semua manusia yang berdarah 'rinji' yang ada dimuka bumi! Lalu bawakan padaku!" katanya.**

**"Baik, pangeran!"**

**"Satu lagi! Kalian kuperbolehkan menunjukkan diri didepan umum dan membunuh sesuka hati kalian!" perintahnya.**

**xxxxx**

**Oke, chapter 2 sudah selesai!**

**~Airu Haruza~**


End file.
